The Narrator: A Teen Titans Fanfic
by Leo6
Summary: What if I AM the unseen enemy who can control their lives and make them do things the Titans don't want to do? Possible multipairings RobxRae personal fav but it's all insanity from here! Chapter 3 now online!
1. Prologue

_**Author's note:**_

_There you have it. I thought I just had this crazy notion to write something other than me being dark, mysterious, and being a curmudgeon. Believe me I had to take a keg of beer just to write this. It's either I manage to finish the story first or get alcohol poisoning hehehehehehehehehe. Pairings will follow as the story progresses and I'll introduce an original character based on the novel I'm working on at I don't own the Teen Titans. If I do then… TOUGH FOR YOU ALL (Dr. Evil Laugh!)_

* * *

**PROLOGUE:**

Everywhere you see is filled with the essence of fun and laughter filling the air along with the carnival music. High above the sky, the fireworks display bursts into its fluorescent camaraderie as it lights the hearts and uplifts the spirit of the people below both young and old. The cool evening breeze from the seaside wafts through the carnival and carrying with it the smell of the ocean.

People along with their families milled around one stall to another playing games, purchasing snacks and food for the kids and lines formed what seemed to be a maze of people as they wait their turn on their favorite rides. On the large clearing in the middle of the carnival, the Teen Titans were enjoying the evening like everyone else. It was nearly a month of villain-free days for them and what better way to spend another evening is to visit the last night of the carnival.

"Dude!" Beast Boy shouts as he tugged Terra and Cyborg by the arm towards the spot that caught his interest. "We have to try the **_Regurgitator_**!"

"The what?" Raven's eyes widened and cocked an eyebrow from the mention of the very word.

Beast Boy points the way towards the ride with a large flashing sign that spelled **_"The Regurgitator"_** in neon colors of blue, red, and yellow. Everyone gawked in awe at the amazing twenty-story steel structure of tracks in near-impossible twists and boasts of the speed of 100 miles per hour. They watched a car speeding its way filled with passengers as it zoomed passed the crowd of spectators behind the metal railings followed by their ear-splitting screams.

"This ride is THE total killer!" Beast Boy yells and his pulse begins to hammer with the adrenaline slowly circulating his body. "I've heard that they're giving away free unlimited passes to all other rides for next year if they survive not losing their lunch in their seats!"

"I dunno, BB." Cyborg uttered that he nearly blanched faster than one of Starfire's _glorgs_. "I may have a cast-iron stomach, but I could feel my circuits burning out just by the looks of it.

"It looks fun." Robin, the leader of the Titans, nodded as his masked eyes followed along the tracks and where it twists and turns to.

"Yes, friend Robin! This **_Regurgitator_** is a challenge that we must face!"

"I'm not so sure about the 'losing lunch' part of this ride, though." Raven added dryly when out of nowhere, a long, chunky trail of what seems to be the result of some poor kid's snacks after eating it as it splattered near the railings. Everyone retorted and made a sickened face by the sight of it. Even Beast Boy went pale.

"LET'S DO IT!" Terra threw her fist in the air as everyone else ran towards the ticket booth except for Cyborg and Raven who hesitated. Beast Boy was the last to fall in line when he turned and saw that Cyborg and Raven remained behind.

"Dudes! Aren'cha comin'?" Beast Boy shouted from his line. The two could only shake their heads vigorously and started to break out in nervous sweat. Just before they could turn around to wait from a REALLY safe distance from falling objects, they heard a sound of a cockerel as they turned to find a green rooster clucking and crowing at them. The two's temples begins to throb irritably and steam was practically spitting out of their ears as they glared at Beast Boy.

* * *

After a few minutes, everyone was strapped to their seats. Beast Boy and Terra sat at the first car, Robin and Starfire on the second, Cyborg had the third car to himself since he took too much space as he sweats buckets on his face, and Raven on the fourth, unfortunately next to her is a rather fat kid munching on popcorn with spots of catsup around his mouth. The alarm blares all around them and the cars hitched forward with a sudden jerk as the drive chain begins to pull the cars on an upward climb to the top.

Despite of the amazing buildup of energy that could almost be felt around them, Robin couldn't help but wonder about something. Deep in the back of his mind, he could almost hear a certain 'something' that he could probably dismiss as the workings of his brain and how it controls his bodily functions. That thought alone was not too unusual after all since he is human like everyone else with a brain, but something is telling him that there is more than just what the brain's main function is, as if an inner voice was actually doing all the work and literally controlling his life.

"Did you just hear that?" Robin shouted at Starfire in the midst of the clamor.

"Yes! A lot of people screaming from behind us due to the excitement!" Starfire shouted back as she laughed gleefully.

Maybe a month of peace is beginning to drive him the impending insanity of boredom. After all, only those without an ounce of imagination are the bored ones. Such a pathetic loser who couldn't find time to enjoy what little time he has left to live.

"What did you say?" Robin growled aimlessly, searching for the source of the voice.

You'll soon find out, Boy Wonder.

* * *

_(Opening organ music)_When there's trouble you know who to call… 

"_**Teen Titans!**"_

"_From their tower they can see it all…"_

"_**Teen Titans!**"_

"_When there's evil on the attack, you can rest knowing they got your back, cause when the world needs heroes on patrol…"_

"_**Teen Titans! Go!**"_

"_With their super-powers they unite…"_

"_**Teen Titans!**"_

"_Never met a villain that they liked…"_

"_**Teen Titans!**"_

"_They've got the bad-guys on the run, they never stop till the job gets done, cause when the world is losing all control…"_

"_**Teen Titans! Go!**"_

_**1, 2, 3, 4, GOOOOOOOO!**"_

"_Teen Titans!"_

* * *

Beast Boy's ears suddenly twitched as he sticks both fingers inside his ears and twists them when he heard the strange music.

"Dude! Did you just hear something sing about us?" He yelled at the back where Robin and the others are as the car slowly begins to pick up speed on the arch towards the steep fall as everyone's eyes begins to bulge.


	2. Chapter 1

**_Disclaimer:_** Not mine Teen Titans, nope, not mine (screeeeeeeecccchhhhhh! ala Smeegol)

* * *

Chapter 01

Things were starting to get a little stranger than it may appear an hour after they went back to the Titans Tower. As a request, Robin lay silently on the medical table as Cyborg checked the monitor, showing a display of Robin's body signatures, most especially his cerebral activity. A little over a year ago he nearly died in the hands of Slade that was nothing more than an illusion. At the corner of the medical room, Raven hovered some three feet in the air in a near lotus position and chanting her mantra. She knew what to do as her 'soul self' entered into Robin's mind to see if he was having those hallucinations. The room was dimly lit, save only from the bright areas of the monitor that became their only source of light in the large medical room.

Scan and find all you want, bird boy, I doubt you can find me.

Raven's eyes fly open and starts to breathe heavily through her mouth when she hears a dark and sinister voice, almost as if it knew she was trying to enter his mind.

"I'm afraid that Robin is really telling the truth." Raven spoke dryly but her voice still quivered as beads of sweat begins to form over her forehead.

"I don't get it?" Cyborg scratches his finger over his unaltered crown a bit before entering several commands over the keyboard. "If this was one of Slade's tricks up his sleeve then I should be able to detect it. So far I don't see diddly."

Well, Robin, it seems that only one member of your team seems to believe that I'm messing with your head. Or maybe you're just imagining things, right? Have Starfire light up the room with her powers, that way you'll know that you're safe from me.

"SHUT UP!" Robin growled and bolted upright on a sitting position that startled everyone.

"Dude!" Beast Boy approached his leader as he grabbed his chest to try to calm his heart already hammering like crazy. "Don't just shout out like that!"

Robin was shaking his head rather briskly and raising his hand to silence Beast Boy.

"Beast Boy, just calm down. He knows you're just as freaked out like the rest of you." Robin said as he pulled the suction cups off his forehead.

Come now, Robin, I doubt he has that degree of intelligence to even listen to the sound of his own voice in his head, let alone my voice.

"Don't call him an idiot! He can't help it!" Robin shouted out and clasped his mouth in shock after saying those last few words.

I just love my work!

Not wanting to believe what Robin has just said, the shape-shifting Titan slowly backs away crying a near-perfect rendition of the Niagara Falls off his eyes. Everyone stood in stunned silence. Sure, they might think of the Boy Wonder as a jerk at times, but to blatantly insult Beast Boy is the definitive hay that broke the green teen's back. He left the room with his head and shoulders hunched.

"That was mean, Robin!" Terra breaks out, unable to hold her composure after what she, as well as everyone, has heard before going after Beast Boy.

"Robin, I am sure you did not mean what you have just said, is it not?" Starfire spoke as she approached Robin and holding a glass of water.

Go grab yourself a brain, Princess Sweet Cheeks. The best lines you've done lately when you arrived on earth without a clue, and after kissing Robin to absorb the English language you still haven't got a clue. Did you know that Robin has been having some 'weird' thoughts about you ever since you pulled that stunt? Just you, him, a bed and strips of silk… lots of it! Robin only keeps you around just to get his mind off things. Maybe you should wear something a little skimpier.

Starfire froze as she dropped the glass sitting in her hand as the sound of shattering crystal bouncing all over the room. Robin's eyes were on the verge of popping out after hearing what it has said as Starfire glares at Robin with unshed tears and her lower lip slowly quivering.

"Robin…" Starfire gasps, almost incredulous to what it said to her.

"You heard it, too?" Robin jumps off the bed and grabbed Starfire by the shoulders to make her face him straight in the eye.

"Am I really that ignorant?" Starfire tries to stay in focus, but apparently the words kept twisting in her mind like an angry tornado.

Like the first time Robin had hallucinations about Slade, I'd say… YES!

Duuuhhhhhhhh…………….

Starfire was practically biting her lower lip, as everyone, including even the calm and collected Raven, was shocked to see her blubber like that. She released herself from Robin's hold and ran out of the medical room bawling like a sad little crybaby.

"What's up with her all of a sudden?" Cyborg asked after breaking away from his shocked stupor.

Robin could only see Starfire's figure fly away up the stairs as he grits his teeth, cursing himself why he allowed that 'thing' to read his mind like that. It was probably his most private one of all the secrets he has, just like any young male adolescent with raging hormones.

"Listen, Robin," Cyborg lets out an exasperated sigh, not knowing where to place his situation for now, "I dunno what in God's name is going on right now but I suggest you spend the night here." He shifts his electronic eye towards Raven and continued. "As for you, try doing one of those mind probes of yours and see if there's something in there that's screwing his mind."

"I don't know, Cyborg," Raven said, shifting her eyes all around the room, "when I heard that strange voice… whatever it is, I could feel that strange, immense power in it. I doubt I could do anything about it."

"I'm not exactly asking you to heal him like you usually do whenever he gets hurt. At least try to keep an eye on him, even an _inner eye_ if you must." He waked towards the medicine cabinet and took out a small pill bottle and dropped two tablets on the palm of his metallic hand.

Robin sees this and stares at Cyborg rather incredulously.

"Sleeping pills?" Robin quipped.

"We don't want to have another episode of _quarantine protocol_ do we?" Cyborg reminded.

Robin's eye mask folded in a deep frown as well as his face and swiped the tablets off Cyborg's hands. Raven telekinetically brought a second glass of water sitting on a nearby tray and gave it to Robin after he swallowed it. In a few minutes, his frown slowly faded to a sleepy gaze as he lay down on the bed and was out within seconds. Cyborg began placing a few sensor-studded suction cups over the Boy Wonder's forehead as Raven covered Robin with a clean sheet.

"You don't have to meditate all night for him." Cyborg reminded as he sets the computer to begin scanning Robin's brain wave patterns.

"I know, but after what I've been hearing I doubt I'll be sleeping well tonight either." Raven answered in a raspy voice as she sat on the edge of the other medical bed.

"Just do you best anyway." Cyborg gave a sideward grin at Raven and pats lightly on her left shoulder. "Anyway, time for me to recharge. Good night, Raven." With the flick of the switch, the lights were turned off and the room was instantly flooded in darkness.

Raven shifts her eyes towards the sedated Robin he slowly begins to toss slightly in a dreamless state. She adjusted the covers for him and began observing him. This must be the first time to see Robin, sedated or not, sleep almost quite peacefully. So he's not the snoring type she thought, almost as if she was slowly appreciating the room that is just as quite as hers. The light from the monitor may somewhat seem blinding, but knowing that she has a friend who may be in danger was more than enough to endure for him. Raven watches his head turn towards her, with the eye mask still covering his face, she wondered how could anyone sleep with something as obtrusive as an eye mask when even a sleeping mask still irritates her like the princess and the pea. She thought about it some more and after deciding it she said that he probably wouldn't mind.

Sitting on the stool next to Robin's bed, her hand reaches out for the edge of Robin's eye mask and slowly peels it away from his face. _Strange _she thought there would be a piece of string attached to it, but it was probably some sort of glue or emulsion that was stuck firmly over his eyes, but not too much to actually leave any scarring when he decides to remove it from time to time. This was the first time to see an unmasked hero, who looked so ordinary, but extraordinary in many ways because he is the only normal human being on the team. She wondered, though, what color his eyes were. Just as she was about to turn in to bed as well, her ears picks up a soft moan from Robin. She watches intently, thinking that he was probably having a dream, or worse a nightmare. Nudging him to full consciousness was useless after taking two sleeping pills, but was about to prepare herself as she levitates in a near lotus position and prepares to send her _soul self_ into Robin's mind.

"_Azarath Metrion Zin…_"

Her thoughts were interrupted when he suddenly bolted upright and his eyes wide open. Her heart begins to pound faster that she nearly fell on the floor to see Robin awake. But something was not right. As she noticed, Robin's movement was sluggish, almost as if he was not himself as he slowly faces Raven. In that moment, her previous question was answered as she was slowly being drawn into his electric blue eyes that almost glowed like the sky in a perfect summer day. She heard something crack nearby and some liquid spilling off but was far too distracted, no, captivated by those eyes.

Give it up, girl, I know you want to jump him at this very moment.

"I can't…" Raven gasped, almost as if she was no longer herself.

Tsk, you're far worse than a brooding little philosopher-- You're a hypocrite.

"No." Raven stifled a gasp as she stared intently. She never realized how handsome he could really be, to think he's already cool with the mask on as she slowly gets closer to Robin with her eyes locked to his.

Come on, I know that ever since you and Robin met for the first time that the reason you're still around because you think you might have a chance with him.

"I will not let you win." And something a bit heavier cracks and pieces of it falls to the floor in loud clinks. Her face was about a foot away from Robin's face.

You know the song from The Little Mermaid, where Eric was supposed to kiss Ariel when taking a little boat ride?

"You can't make me." She lets out a small gasp, her face inching closer to reach his lips.

Here's a little song for you:

_Sha-la-la-la-la-la my, oh, my_

_Looks like the girl's too shy,_

_Ain't gonna, **kiss the bird**_

That was the final straw, the voice that seemed to be controlling her was in its very whim as Raven closed her eyes to taste the succulent nectar that was Robin's lips.

Not until he falls back on the pillow and Raven nearly falling off the stool when she saw him zip away from her sight.

Damn it, I hate it when Cyborg gets ideas. Maybe I should mess with his head later. I just got to figure out how to bypass his electronic half of his brain.

* * *

**A/N:**

Yaaaayyy! My first review! I didn't think that I'll have my first review this soon (probably because I'm a SEXY LION-TYPE BEAST!)!

**Raven **(_rolls eyes_) cough, cough (bs), cough, ahem… Excuse me.

Want some cough drops? Don't want you to catch a cold or something.

**Raven:** Thanks.

Anyway, on to answering my first reviewer! I'll send a bouquet of black roses to compliment the dark Cinderella hehehehehehe!

**Lady Black Mage:** I'm glad you liked it and thanks for adding me to your favorites list :)


	3. Chapter 2

Chapter 02

It is hard to believe that one of the 'funniest' members of the Titans can get so emotional after Robin accidentally blurts out that he is an idiot. Sure, he may not give his two cents that often during battle or strategies, but even he had his share of saving them a fate worse than imitation tofu turkey. As he sits on his bed sulking and his head and shoulders still slouched when he left the medical room. Terra sat on a chair in front of him, trying hard to cheer him up.

"Listen, Gar," Terra spoke kindly and probably the only Titan who ever calls him by his real name Garfield, "I'm sure there is some sort of explanation behind all this. I mean, Robin's been your friend, like, forever."

The green Titan cold only lift his head slightly to look at Terra before heaving a deep sigh.

"I know that Robin's being attacked or tortured by whatever it is," Beast Boy shrugged, "but I can't help thinking if what he says is real or not."

As she watched Beast Boy succumbing to his own lack of confidence that was only draining away, Terra stood up from her chair and sat next to Beast Boy, where she gave him a tight hug. Beast Boy could only watch, a mixture of confusion and emotions rapidly bursting in his body as he wrapped his arm around her waist and a small tear escapes from his left eye. After a few minutes of comfort, Terra released herself from Beast Boy with a bright smile in her face.

"Listen, Gar," Terra said in her usual cheery voice, "I'm sure tomorrow will be a great day and maybe go out for some pizza and a movie."

Beast Boy's spirits rose higher than his usual humor-driven self as he rubs his left eye.

"That sounds like a plan."

"Anyway, you better get some sleep. It's late and we got the whole day to ourselves." Terra chirped as she heads for the door and waved at Beast Boy before the door slid shut.

* * *

There is something about Jump City at night that seem to earn the love and respect from the rest of the world as the cool evening fog covered the sea as the lighthouse from the far coast shed its light to passing ships few miles away. Everything was indeed at peace and one or two midnight strollers pass by the park with the view of the Titans Tower watching over the city. 

Inside, most of the members are either asleep, sedated, recharging or otherwise smitten, it was nothing compared to the comfort of Beast Boy as he lay nearly spread-eagled in his pajamas and hugging his stuffed monkey. By the looks of his lips all thin and curved, he was dreaming his fun-filled day with Terra.

Beast Boy. Yo! Beast Boy!

His eyes fly open and jerked upwards on his double-decker bed that he hit his forehead on the railings hard enough to make him see stars before falling off the bed.

"Wha…" Beast Boy mumbled gibberish as he stared cross-eyed.

I guess you're not an idiot after all.

"Imnoidiot…" Beast Boy drawled as he slapped both his cheeks to snap him out of his dizziness. "Who's there?"

Just someone you don't know, but I know a great deal about you.

Sitting on the floor cross-legged, he rubbed his chin and snapped his fingers when an idea crossed his mind.

"Grandma?"

No.

"Uncle Stanley?"

Nuh-uh.

"Ummm…" Beast Boy thought some more, searching his thoughts rather sheepishly, "God?"

Not even close!

The sharp yell in his mind nearly made Beast boy shriek as he crawled rapidly under his bed and mashed himself with the accumulated junk from under. He hugged the nearest piece of junk he can find for support as his teeth chattered and the ice that glides up and down the back of his neck. He looks around, probably wishing he had a Klapper®™ installed to turn on the lights with just two claps.

"I'm hearing voices… I am **SO** hearing voices." Beast Boy squeaked as he shook deliriously.

Don't worry, Beast Boy, I won't hurt you. Now just come out from under the bed and let's talk.

Beast Boy hesitated until he shook his head.

Oh, come on. I'll let you hear something really funny.

A puzzled look replaced his frightened one in an instant as he held whatever he got under the bed tighter. Just when he decided to come out of his hiding place, a loud, body-trembling belch shook him to the very core as his head trembled. It probably took a few seconds to recover from his shock before he bursts out laughing.

I told you it was funny.

"Oh yeah. That was, like, the loudest burp I've ever heard! You're gonna give Cy a run for his money!"

Glad you like it. Now why don't you sit on the bed and have a little chat.

Thinking that the voice inside his head may have been a rather bizarre dream, he obediently left his hiding place and sat on the bed.

I just heard this rather interesting event that happened that involved Robin saying what an idiot you are.

His usual happy demeanor dissolved faster than chewing on tofu came over the green shape-shifter as he hunched his shoulders the way just like a few hours ago.

"Yeah." Beast Boy nodded.

Well? Is that all you can say? Just 'yeah'?

"Look, I may not be the smartest member of the team but I'm still dumb enough to try doing my best, and that's what counts." Beast boy shot back, before realizing about what he said. "I think I'm going nuts. I mead, dude, was I talking to myself?"

Of course not! Just think of me as your conscience.

"My wha…?"

You heard me, Beast boy.

"Okay, so if you're my conscience, are you the guy with the white robe, wings and a harp or just the guy in the red suit and a pitchfork?"

Do you always stereotype things? Just because there are two sides of everything doesn't cut it. I mean there's Robin Hood: he steals, which is a bad thing, but he gives it to the poor.

Beast Boy frowned at that train of logic, before falling into a light spell after pondering it for a few seconds.

Listen, don't think too much, I came here to help you.

"Really?" Beast Boy choked, unable to see how a voice could help him.

Of course! Now go back to sleep and in the morning you won't know who you are anymore once I'm done with you.

Those words came as a shock to him like a bolt of lightning.

"Dude! Are you planning to replace me with a mutated battle monkey clone from Jupiter?" The green Titan shot back as he clenched his fists.

It's an expression, Beast Boy, and I promise that you'll like it.

For the first time, though not that unusual, he was stumped. Thinking if this was the same voice that was haunting Robin there was no way he could fight with something like that.

Remember: You have a date with Terra.

Those words flashed in his mind, almost all doubt abandoned as he slowly lay down on his bed as his eyes kept searching around the dark corners of his room. It was freaking him out, but he also thought of Terra as his eyes begin to succumb to the drowsiness of sleep as he closed his eyes.

* * *

The next morning, the sun shone brightly all over Jump City as the people below basked in the warm rays of the sun. There was a certain feeling of promise in the air and as they looked around, Jump City never looked as marvelous as it was as if peace has been here since the dawn of time. 

Even the Titans Tower shared the promise of a wonderful day with the city as it glistened like a crystal tower of folklore. Inside, the morning activities began with Cyborg, happily cooking breakfast now that Beast Boy slept in rather late. The smell of waffles and fried bacon and eggs fills the kitchen that wafts its way around the spacious entertainment room. The first ones to greet them were Starfire and Terra as they descend from the stairs.

"Good mornin' y'all." The half-man, half-machine chimed as he saw the two girls in the kitchen. "Breakfast will be in on five minutes."

"I see." Starfire said, but could not retain her usual cheery disposition after last night's episode.

Cyborg notices this as Starfire sat on the stool next to Terra with her left elbow on the table and her hand supporting her chin as she stares out the window.

I guess that not everyone can appreciate the morning.

Cyborg heaved a tall stack of waffles in front of the girls and placed plastic bottles of syrup, jars of jam and jelly, a tray of butter and for Starfire, an industrial-size bottle of mustard.

A sound of the door from the medical room slid open, revealing Robin as he stretches and yawns a bit.

"Good morning everyone!" Robin greeted from across the room, looking like a billion bucks.

"Good morning, Robin." Cyborg returned the greeting. "Slept well I guess?" The Boy Wonder nodded in agreement as he took his place next to Starfire, where she just sat rather uncomfortable and shifted from left to right, and mumbled good morning to Robin, although inaudible.

Raven was the last to appear from inside the medical room, and judging by the way she clings on the doorframe, she looked gloomier and exhausted than ever and her cloak nearly dangling off of her. Her eyes were blood-shot and there were large shadows under her eyes, Cyborg couldn't help but let his jaw drop as he stares at her. She floated towards the kitchen, haphazardly and as if she's been drinking all night, before landing on the stool next to Terra. But she miscalculated her descent that she slid off the stool and landing hard on the floor just as Terra shrieked in shocked as she helped her friend up.

"Gosh, Raven," Cyborg finally snapped back to consciousness after witnessing Raven just keel over. He immediately brought her mug of herbal tea as Raven continued to stare into empty space, not paying attention to her drink.

The sound of a screeching hawk shot out from the staircase as the green bird swooped down for a landing and instantly transforming to Beast Boy.

"Good morning to you all, my fellow Titans! Such felicitous weather that has dawned upon us!" Beast Boy greeted.

Everyone, including Raven stared at him deadpanned and eyes as wide as cup saucers when he heard him say 'felicitous', nor to hear him as a somewhat aspiring poet.

As if that wasn't a shocker, Beast Boy continued his greeting that sent quaking chills down their spines.

"Hark, and behold the aroma of the everlasting wheat that brings us the sustenance of our everyday lives. To be nourished only with the finest that Gaia has bestowed upon us." He walked his way towards a shocked Terra as he took her left hand and held it on his palm. "And to you my sweet Terra, for the name that derived from the ancient language of Latin meaning _earth_, has graced me this day a hundred-fold. Such is that I am forevermore blessed to have been given this auspicious day to be merry. If perchance your name that could never be as fitting, but more so if you are named as _sol_, or Old Spanish for _sun_ that have shined upon the darkness that is an empty husk as my mortal self."

With a kiss, Terra's heart melted in a million pieces as she blushed furiously to hear such words from Beast Boy. Everyone continue to stare at the green, and seemingly intelligent green Titan as Raven again falls off her stool.

I told you that you're not going to know yourself in the morning.

* * *

Okay people! I made a bet with **Raven** here, said that I won't get more than one review after the first chapter. Instead, I get three. So that's three times the ante! 

**Raven:** Yeah, yeah. Here.

Thanks! This should cover for the two 10 gallon deposit beer cans I… uh… 'borrowed' yesterday.

Anyway, here are today's sponsors:

* * *

**shadowcat2132:** Thanks for reading!**  
**

**Wave Maker:** WHEEEEEEEEEEE! My first flamer! I kinda like your idea hehehehe I'll try to use it in today's chapter and I'm glad you liked it : )**  
**

**Fkd In Da Head:** In some cases it ain't meant to be that funny coz I can't do humor that well. But thanks for reading! Stick around and there's more to be written!

**

* * *

**There you go! So, Rae, now you believe that I'm a good writer, or I a good writer? 

**Raven:** Keep sassing me like that and I'll stick your computer, LCD monitor, scanner, keyboard, mouse, printer, 5.1 surround sound speakers, LCD projector, net-cam, and AVR up where the sun don't shine **AFTER** I shove this dynamite stick up your d…

OOOOOhhhhhh-kay, Rae (she just can't keep her hand off me ehehehe gulp)! Well there's more Twilight Zone craziness coming up soon so keep on reading… Right after a brief word from our sponsors.


	4. Chapter 3

Chapter 03

For the last three hours since breakfast, the Titans were still dumbfounded by Beast Boy's sudden spark of intelligence as he sat on the sofa at the entertainment room. The center table was covered in inches of papers and stacks of various books surround Beast Boy. He took a sip of his soymilk as he kept his eyes glued over a book about Pierre de Fermat, which the others have no clue who he is.

Robin, Terra and the others stood behind him as they watch him scribble away rather feverishly, which was an array of complicated math formulae. A mixture of shock and awe warped their faces as he scribbled some more formulae on the next sheet of paper without faltering once.

"Umm… Beast Boy," Robin interrupted, afraid of ruining his concentration, "exactly what are you doing?" Beast Boy answered with his eyes still on his work.

"I'm trying to reformulate Fermat's Last Theorem by proving that there is a possibility to get the desired non-zero integer that is equal or greater than three. By replacing the elliptical theory of a triangle, it should take the shape of a square without so much as changing in form. Let's see… _p_ _a_3 - 9_ab_2, _q_ 3(_a_2_b_ - _b_3) then _p_2 + 3_q_2 (_a_2 + 3_b_2)3…" Beast Boy explained as he furiously scribbled down notes and mashing on the buttons of a scientific calculator.

The silence was only broken by the sound of chirping crickets and one of Cyborg's bolts popping out of his cybernetic head and clinking on the floor.

"The wha…?" Terra blinked several times as the side of her temples was sweating.

"Pierre de Fermat's Last Theorem where _xn_ + _yn_ _zn_ where has no non-zero integer solutions for _x_, _y_ and _z_ when _n_ 2." Raven spoke dryly in a weary voice as she glided towards the other Titans; the shadows under her eyes were still evident as she staggered a bit when she landed.

"In other words, it's a big waste of ADVIL™." Cyborg quipped before yelling out in panic. "Man, how can you be this… this… _SMART_?"

"An epiphany, I guess." Beast Boy shrugged. _If only they knew_ as he laughed from the inside.

Good one Beast Boy.

Despite of his sudden discovery of bliss, Robin still taps into his skills of observation given to him by his mentor as he thought carefully. He only has this to say as he approached Beast Boy and loomed over him.

"You heard it didn't you?" Robin said as he swallowed hard. "That, that _thing_… that voice."

Beast Boy stiffened somewhat, but refused to give in to his leader's query. In fact, it's safe to say that it was beginning to get on his nerves, given to last night's episode.

"As I told you, my ever fearless _turdus migratorius_, if I ever been hallucinating about nocturnal voices in my head is in need to visit an alienist." Beast Boy drawled and resumed looking over his notes.

Robin's eyes furrowed as he glared at Beast Boy, wondering if his sudden spark of genius is getting into his head. Though he understood the meaning of his name in the ornithological species, he wondered where he picked up the word 'alienist'. Just when he was about to confront Beast Boy in an all-out fight of intelligence, the red strobes flashed all around the tower and the alarm blared.

"We'll deal with later _Beast Boy_." Robin's voice dripped of acid as he glared at him. Undaunted, Beast Boy followed the rest of the Titans in the control room to see what was happening in Jump City. Robin punched a few commands on the keyboard and the overhead screen flashed to life, revealing a gargantuan humanoid being that seemed to surge with deadly electricity.

"Looks like Overload's going to short-circuit everything and he's getting too close to the nuclear reactor." Robin said as he watches the screen. Turning around he faced the team. "We have to stop him before Jump City blows up! Titans, move!"

Screams of terror and panic rushed throughout this part of the city as people all over ran for their lives at the menacing sight of electric tendrils that shoot all over the place. Turning its arm at one of the abandoned cars, Overload discharges a bolt of lightning that caused the car to short-circuit then explode. Just when he was about to fire another lightning discharge, its arm was hit by a red birdarang as it growled in pain before turning to see Robin in his combat position and the other Titans flanking him.

"You're all washed up, Overload!" Robin shouted as Raven took it as the cue to focus her powers on a nearby fire hydrant. The foundation surrounding the hydrant cracked and a steady gush of water flowed, but Overload learned its lesson. Before the water could hit him, the electrical creature begins to release a more powerful charge around is body before dissipating in the air. Robin and the others stood in shock, which followed up being in shock as the air all around them felt like static electricity.

"Where is Overload?" the Tamaranian princess spoke as they searched all around.

"Cyborg," Robin turned to the half-man, half-machine, "can you get a fix on Overload in your sensors?"

But Cyborg did not respond. As the Titans watched, Cyborg begins to twitch, or rather his metal half begin to spasm as if he was beginning to be out of control.

"Robin… help…" Cyborg gasped out when he slowly raised his right arm at the group and the hand began folding away to reveal his sonic cannon.

"Overload's inside Cyborg!" Terra pointed out as the barrel on Cyborg's cannon begins to charge with energy.

"We have to get him out of here!" Raven said as she eyed Terra and understood the gist. The earth psychic's eyes glowed and raised her open hands beneath Cyborg's feet. A large crack snaked all around Cyborg as the asphalt and concrete lifted him off the ground and sent him hurtling away.

"You know he is going to be upset once you take him out of this fight." Beast Boy said as he watched his friend soar into the open air.

"He can yell at me all he wants." Robin glowered aimlessly as he stood still and waited for Overload's move.

"You can never find me. I AM EVERYWHERE!"

Every metallic object all around then began to spark with electricity and soon a bolt of lightning almost fried Starfire's foot off as she lifted off the ground. Everywhere they ran, every metallic object served as some sort of Tesla coil that was shooting lighting towards the group.

"We have to stop him somehow." Terra yelled as she willed more rocks over their heads as a shield and each lightning strike shattered it into a dozen smoldering pieces.

Beast Boy searched frantically as he found a hardware store with a display window full of industrial size spools of wire. With his quick thinking, he smashed his way through the window and picked up the spool as a gorilla along with two tire wrenches.

"What are you doing?" Robin called out as he jumped, nearly getting electrified by the recent lightning bolt.

"Just watch!" Beast Boy shouted as he twined the two ends of the wire with the tire wrenches. As he completing winding the second wrench with the other end of the wire, Beast Boy lifted the tire wrenches into the air and waited.

"Everyone, remove any metallic objects you may have. This is going to be one rough ride!" Beast Boy said as he grinned and watched two electric poles beginning to charge with electricity. In the speed of light, the energy was released and two massive bolts sparked out. Everyone thought Beast Boy has gone insane the moment the lightning hit the tire wrenches he was holding. Just then, Terra's metallic hair clip was lodged out of her hair and stuck to the large spool of wires like…"

"An electromagnet?" Raven gaped.

Every metal from a two-hundred-yard radius was attracted rather violently towards the center, almost catching Robin until he unlatched his utility belt. It was like an invisible tornado only meant to suck all metal into the eye of the magnetic storm. In the distance, a tiny spark caught their eye as something red and radiating with energy was hurled towards the magnet.

"Overload!" Terra pointed at the small circuit board.

There was no metal on earth that can withstand the power of Beast Boy's magnet as Overload got stuck along with the metallic trash. Beast Boy took this opportunity to stick the two tire wrenches on Overload's original body, continually feeding the metal with its own electricity.

"RUN FOR IT!" Beast Boy yelled at the group and made a mad dash for safety. Terra lifted a huge piece of pavement around the group as it took the Titans to a very safe distance from above. They watched as every piece of metal were still being attracted to the magnet until something was happening. A huge orb of power was growing from it, and in seconds, a blast spread out all over the city, knocking out nearly one hundred blocks of electricity.

"Electromagnetic pulse, or EMP." Beast Boy explained. "Being too close to the magnetic blast may cause some dire effects on the body."

"But what about Cyborg? You don't think he won't get affected by it?" Robin glared at Beast Boy.

"Cyborg's magnetic shielding should protect him for the meantime." Beast Boy said flatly.

As Terra willed the pavement back to ground zero, the Titans approached the large mountain of metal in the middle of the street. Digging their way, Robin finally discovered the small circuit board, or at least what was left of it as all of the metallic wiring was stripped away and the board itself became brittle.

"This'll be the last time we'll be hearing from Overload." Robin announced as he carried the circuit in his hand before it crumbled into a hundred pieces. In a few minutes, Cyborg returned looking normal as he eyed the mountain of metal.

"What in the world happened here?" Cyborg asked as he scratched his head.

"Let's just say that my man here saved the day and Jump City from a nuclear fallout." Terra sighed as she wrapped her arms around a beaming Beast Boy.

Cyborg could only stare at Terra deadpanned as she continued being all over Beast Boy. He turned to Raven, who could only sigh.

"Rae, tell me that Terra is just joking." Cyborg laughed rather uncomfortably.

"Despite of what happened anyway, I think that Beast Boy gets the credit this time even if his intelligence is starting to scare me." Raven spoke dryly.

"'Twas nothing my comrades," Beast Boy beamed.

In all the years of being a crime fighter, Robin was beginning to feel stabs of jealousy and envy at Beast Boy as he watches Cyborg shake Beast Boy's hand and Starfire cheering him on. He approached Beast Boy, who in turn eyed his leader as he raised his hand to him to shake.

"I must say, Beast Boy, you have outdone yourself this time." Robin smiled, but it was a pained kind of smile in his lips.

"I am glad that you appreciate my new-found talent." Beast Boy returned the handshake.

Well, now that it's all over, who's up for pizza?" Cyborg asked.

Everyone cheered, well all except for Raven, which is understandable, but the hand that gripped Beast boy was beginning to tighten as Beast Boy could only smirk at the Boy Wonder.

I guess there's gonna be someone who's gonna steal your wind, Bird Boy. And it's only the beginning.


End file.
